


I Swear I Could Give You Everything

by Cosexxe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Slut Stiles Stilinski, Crying, Diapers, Dildos, Dom Lydia Martin, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Fisting, Impotence, Incontinence, Magic, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Small Penis, Sub Stiles, soft cock, useless cock, useless stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosexxe/pseuds/Cosexxe
Summary: “I want you to be mine,” Lydia said. “But if you want that, you have to know that I’m going to ruin you for anyone else." Stiles had thought it was just an expression, so he agreed. Stiles would have done anything for Lydia.





	I Swear I Could Give You Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Never Enough" by One Direction.  
> If you can think of any tags I need to add, let me know.

“I want you to be mine,” Lydia said, and Stiles was a little flabbergasted.

He tried to regain his composure. The thought of being Lydia’s was everything he’d wanted for years. “Um, yeah, sure, of course.”

“But if you want that, you have to know that I’m going to ruin you for anyone else,” Lydia said. Stiles had thought it was just an expression, so he agreed.

***

It definitely wasn’t an expression.

Stiles lay tied to the bed, spread eagled, while Lydia flipped through her grimoire. She finally seemed to find what she was looking for, and she smirked. She set the grimoire down on her desk, and moved to the bed.

She stroked her hand up his cock, which hardened from the attention, and he shuddered. He’d been dreaming of this moment forever, but he didn’t like the gleam in her eyes. “Um… Lydia, what are you-”

“A spell for impotence,” Lydia said. Stiles’ cock jumped at the thought, to be useless and completely Lydia’s. “Someone seems to be on board,” Lydia said, “but I need you to give explicit consent.”

Stiles head swam with pleasure from Lydia’s hand on his dick. He would have said just about anything for it to continue. “I consent.”

Lydia pulled her hand away, and Stiles whimpered at the loss. “Just let me grab the book,” Lydia said. She stopped at her desk for a moment, then settled back on the bed with the open grimoire in hand.

Lydia returned to stroking his cock, while she started reading in Latin. Stiles’ cock began to tingle- maybe this is what it felt like to be touched by Lydia. He tried to take in the sight- Lydia’s face, with her beautiful eyes and moving lips and red hair. When he looked back down, he couldn’t see his dick anymore. He could still feel it, see Lydia’s hand around it, but he couldn’t see _it_. It was now small enough to fit in Lydia’s hand. And it only kept getting smaller.

He opened his mouth to scream, but Lydia silenced him with a look.

When Lydia stopped chanting and pulled her hand away, he found that his cock was completely soft and no bigger than her thumb.

“Isn’t it cute?” she said. “You’ll never be able to fuck anyone with that, no other girl will take you. You’re only mine.”

Stiles shuddered. He was completely hers. Wasn’t this what he wanted?

“You can’t even get hard. No more satisfying yourself, either,” she added, in a slightly bored tone, closing the book and setting it out of the way. “It’s all about my pleasure.

“Lydia, please,” Stiles said, though he was unsure of what he was begging for.

“We’re not done yet,” Lydia said. “Now no girls will take you, but we both know you’re bi, what with your tendency for staring at Derek Hale. Maybe some guys might have you for your tight hole, despite your broken, useless cock. We can’t have that.”

Stiles shuddered at the words. “What-”

Lydia produced a bottle of lube, and her plan dawned on Stiles. “By the time I’m done with you, your hole will be a wrecked mess and you won’t be able to leave the bed without making a mess everywhere. We’ll have to put you in diapers.”

Stiles groaned. This shouldn’t have been hot, especially now that his cock couldn’t get hard. But he’d never been more turned on in his life. He reached down to palm his soft, tiny cock.

“No,” Lydia said, and slapped his hand away. “You want to be a good boy, don’t you? Onto your hands and knees.”

Stiles scrambled to get into position. He would have done anything for Lydia.

“I’m going to start small,” Lydia said, “and work my way up. If you want me to stop, all you have to do is say red.” Stiles nodded, though he knew he’d never say it.

Lydia began fucking him with one finger, then added another and another, until she was about to put her whole hand in him.

“Lydia, I don’t know if-”

“Do you need to safeword, Stiles?”

Stiles didn’t. He would’ve let Lydia leave him in the cold to die if that’s what she’d wanted. All she’d been asking was for his sexual submission to her and only her. He could do that.

Lydia lubed up her fist and slid it into him. He moaned; he’d never felt so full. She began to thrust it harshly, and on a few particularly rough thrusts, she felt his muscles permanently give.

“Baby, look at you, being so good for me, taking my fist,” Lydia said. “Your slutty hole is swallowing me up.”

Lydia was going to be the death of him.

“But it’s not enough,” she said. “I want you to be really gaping.” She began fingering him open while her first hand was still buried in him. He whimpered at each new intrusion.

“You’re going to be incontinent by the time I’m done with you,” she said. “You’ll be completely ruined, unable to function in society. I’ll have to keep you in the bed. But I won’t have to tie you down, will I? You’ll be good for me and stay here.”

Stiles nodded. He’d stay in Lydia’s bed forever.

Lydia finally fit her other fist into him, too. She looked at him, where his hole was spread open around her arms. She fucked him like that for a while, out and in, in and out, in and in. Stiles screamed in pleasure. He was pretty sure he would have come if she hadn’t deprived him of that. Not that he really minded- he was completely hers.

“Who knew you’d be so responsive to being fucked? Not that you can come like this. You’re just an anal slut with no release.” Stiles sobbed, but Lydia kept going. “You like this, Stiles, because you were born to be my useless little pain slut.”

Then she pulled her hands out, both at once. They were gross, covered in blood and ass slop. His hole didn’t even attempt to flutter; it just gaped completely open.

 “No one will ever fuck you like this. No one else will ever have you but me,” Lydia said. “You won’t even be able to control your bowel movements anymore, you’re so ruined. You’ll have to wear diapers, or I’ll have to plug you up.”

Lydia pulled a dildo out of her purse. It was nothing extraordinary, just an ordinary sized dildo, pink to match Lydia’s beautiful lips. Stiles wanted to kiss those lips, but wondered if she’d let him, now that he was a shitty, ruined person, with a useless cocklet who had to wear a diaper like a baby.

Lydia slid the dildo into him and Stiles groaned. It didn’t even make a difference. He could feel it brushing against his lower walls, but his hole was still so glaringly empty.

“Stand up, Stiles,” Lydia said, and he did.

The dildo slid right out of his gaping hole. It made a brownish red mess on the carpet where it landed.

“Your hole is even to slutty for regular dildos,” Lydia smirked. “Looks like I’ve done my job.” She brought it up to his mouth. “Clean it off, bitch.”

He sucked on it. The awful taste of blood and shit lingered in his mouth. Now he was sure that Lydia wouldn’t kiss him. She’d never want to get her own lips so dirty.

Lydia took the dildo and tapped it with her finger. Suddenly the inside was hollow, just not even wide or deep enough for a thumb to fit into.

Stiles looked up at her in confusion.

“Your real cock is no good,” Lydia explained. “I’ve ruined it so well that it can’t even pleasure _me_ right.”

Stiles began to cry. All he wanted to do was please Lydia.

“Shh, shh, baby, it’s alright,” Lydia said. “It just means I’ll have to get creative.” She pushed him until he was sitting on the bed, then took the dildo and slid it over his useless cock. It fit like a glove.

Lydia lowered herself down on the dildo, fucking herself onto his fake cock. She began to ride him, and it was almost like he was fucking her.

She moaned, chasing after her own pleasure with no mind to his own. Not that he could experience true pleasure anymore. There was no true release for him.

Shit began to leak from his hole, and Stiles cried in shame.

“Look at you making a mess of my bed,” Lydia said. “Can’t even control yourself. How useless.” Lydia seemed genuinely disgusted by him, but she kept riding. Lydia sped up, chasing her orgasm. “You’re just a ruined slut. _My_ ruined slut. Only ever mine.”

“Only yours,” Stiles repeated.

Lydia came, while Stiles was left unsatisfied but never happier.


End file.
